


come a little closer so the monsters won't bite

by mercunana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cliche, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Flirty Terushima, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I hate tags, M/M, Rarepair, TeruYama, halloween fluff!!, lowkey sexual tension, never ending halloween fluff, rarepair teruyama, terushima flirt, warning you now so you don't go why is this so cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercunana/pseuds/mercunana
Summary: teruyama go on a cute, fluffy, halloween 'friend date' as yamaguchi calls it.except- it's not. because terushima is undoubtedly in love with yamaguchi.where terushima plans the cutest halloween date for him and yamaguchi, with picnics, horror movies, and a confession. and yamaguchi hates all things horror and all things scary, however, terushima is eager to impress.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	come a little closer so the monsters won't bite

**Author's Note:**

> literally this is just pure fluff for my rarepair teruyama loving heart. plus it's halloween today! and i love the aesthetic and date ideas for halloween and what other way to express that than through teruyama :)) sorry if i got terushima's character a little weird, i need to understand him a little more :") anyways hope you enjoy this sweet one chapter thing. where are my teruyama enthusiasts?!  
> lowercase intended :p  
> 

**teru :**

**_it's halloween tomorrow..._ **

yamaguchi stared at his screen, tilting in head in thought as he recognized the familiar title of johzenji's captain's name light up his phone. 

terushima. 

it wasn't like it was quite as odd for terushima to randomly text him once in awhile. ever since he had come up to yamaguchi after karasuno had beat johzenji to suddenly ask for his number, (causing yamaguchi to become a puddle of emotions and a flustered mess) yamaguchi had gotten used to hearing from the blonde every couple of days. he couldn't lie and say he didn't feel the butterflies in his stomach when he saw terushima text first. 

however, yamaguchi felt suddenly giddy seeing terushima's text about halloween, because it was october 31st, and yamaguchi desperately wanted to be with someone during the month of october. he knows the cutest dates, the cutest season for couples- is fall, most particularly, halloween. 

it made yamaguchi blush just thinking about it- not saying he wanted to go on a date with terushima yuuji. because he didn't. though, yamaguchi would definitely not mind spending time with terushima on halloween. he took the bait. 

**me :**

**_yup!! i'm so excited (/0 o 0 /)_ **

**_are you doing anything tomorrow?_ **

yamaguchi was taking a risk. he was being subtly forward, a move that terushima would absolutely not ignore and catch on immediately. 

**teru :**

**_freckles, you're being pretty bold today..._ **

**_also is that a ghost? how cute!!_**

'how cute!!' 

did he mean the emoticon, or yamaguchi? yamaguchi hid his face just thinking it over. he felt his cheeks flush just imagining the smirk the shorter blonde was currently wearing on his face. 

**me :**

**_you're busy, aren't you teru..._ **

**_that's fine! i might just ask tsukki to come with me to that halloween thing happening nearby tmrw._ **

yamaguchi was being coy, he smirked to himself just thinking about the expression terushima was wearing now. he knew the other was awfully jealous of yamaguchi's childhood friend, and he made it obvious every time yamaguchi would even mention tsukishima's name. 

yamaguchi felt petty, but he was okay with that. 

**teru :**

**_whoa whoa! guchi don't get ahead of yourself here!_ **

**_who said i wasn't free?_ **

yamaguchi blushed. 

**me :  
**

**_well you didn't answer, i mean._ **  
  


**teru :**

**_you're funny, freckles, i'll pick you up tomorrow 7:30 near the park._ **

**_don't you dare ditch me for that glasses brat_ **

yamaguchi felt his heart pound against his chest as his lips turned into a giddy smile. terushima's jealousy was always fun to witness- fun as in it made yamaguchi's heart race and his cheeks burn.

**me :**

**_looking forward to it :)_ **

**_and to seeing your costume!!_ **

**teru :**

_**i'm excited too cause i know you'll look cute asf tmrw.** _

**_not that you're not cute everyday._ **

**_because you are._ **

terushima was such the flirt sometimes, yamaguchi wasn't quite sure when he was joking, and when he was being serious. though just the thought of teruhima sincerely complementing him made his heart smile as well as the sides of his lips. 

**me :**

**_quite the flirt._ **

**teru :**

**_you know it, baby._ **

baby. _baby._

yamaguchi felt the air stuck in his throat as he bit at his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling too wide. the word replayed in his mind, and he couldn't help but think of how it sounded in terushima's voice- then regretted it as his cheeks burned pink. terushima yuuji was fully able to melt him with a single word, not even said out loud. it was crazy. 

yamaguchi set his phone down, then slumped back into his bed with his hands cooling his cheeks. it made his heart race just thinking about the next day. 

then, 'we fell in love in october' played on his playlist, and his smile widened. if only. 

yamaguchi heard a two quick car horns blare from outside of his house as he checked briefly from his peripheral vision that terushima had texted him, letting him know he was there. 

yamaguchi felt himself smile, then brush two swipes of blush against his cheeks before setting it down with a content sigh. 

yamaguchi was dressed as a cat this year, kind of minimalistic, but he wore two black cat ears on the top of his head, as a minimal amount of eyeliner on his eyes, as well as a bit of mascara, making his eyes pop. he used eyeliner to draw a few whiskers on his cheeks, while also applying blush to the sides of his cheeks and some on his nose. some black on his eyelids and yamaguchi felt like he looked stunning- something he didn't think very often. 

a little bolder today. yamaguchi wore a short skirt, not too puffy, but still a short black skirt along with pointed black nails. some fishnet stockings, and he felt like he was set. 

he quickly ran down the stairs, taking a deep breath, before opening his front door, locking it on his way out and looked around. his eyes fell on terushima, and his heart froze in his chest. terushima's eyes trailed up and down yamaguchi, in a way that made yamaguchi blush from his cheeks to his ears. terushima drank him from the top of his head to the bottom of his boots. 

yamaguchi focused quickly on terushima's whole face, sucked in a breath when he saw terushima wore eyeliner and red around his eyes. he flashed a small smile and a breathy laugh, yamaguchi caught sight of his fake fangs and smiled along with him. terushima was one hot vampire. 

"guchi," terushima nodded at him as yamaguchi stepped in his car, shutting the door and leaning back into his chair. he was just about to grab the seatbelt, but terushima beat him to it. terushima was awfully close as the seatbelt clicked, he looked up at yamaguchi, his fingers lingering on the seatbelt. 

"i was right, you do look cute as fuck today." terushima smirked, the smirk yamaguchi had imagined the day before. 

yamaguchi felt his cheeks burn as he held eye contact, his lips were sealed as terushima only scoffed with a small smile. 

"alright baby," terushima turned away, and yamaguchi almost let out a shriek. "we're off,"

the word, the word which left him a mess the day before was repeated out of terushima's mouth. he felt like a puddle already. terushima must have noticed because he smirked, turning toward yamaguchi as he reversed the car, one arm on yamaguchi's seat as he looked behind him, his fingers lingering dangerously on yamaguchi's shoulder. 

he looked too good to be true, and yamaguchi could only look away with a blush. 

"you alright there?" terushima teased and yamaguchi shot him a glare. terushima turned up the radio and yamaguchi immediately smiled at the familiar sound of spooky music. 

"okay teru," yamaguchi turned toward him after a few moments, "where are we off to?" 

terushima flashed him a fanged grin as yamaguchi looked at him with a gleam in his eyes, "i've got it all planned out, don't you worry your pretty head about it." terushima laughed tapping his fingers on the wheel, and yamaguchi sucked in a breath at the sight of his rings. 

"you like 'em, baby?" 

"no!" yamaguchi spoke to quickly as his heart contracted at the sudden use of the pet name, terushima raise an eyebrow with a soft smirk, a little deflated than before, but still a smirk. "wait- not no, but- don't call me baby," yamaguchi was quite breathless for no reason at all. 

"oh really? you seem to like it very much." terushima teasued, glancing at him as yamaguchi looked away. terushima chuckled. 

"your rings are pretty," yamaguchi looked toward him gently, and terushima glanced back. 

"pretty? you're pretty." 

"shut up." yamaguchi hid his face in his hands and terushima's expression was laced with amusement, and his fingers tapped happily against the steering wheel, obviously quite giddy from yamaguchi's compliment.

the car was pulled over next to a park, the skies were darkening quickly, but the trees at the park were lit with fairy lights and orange pumpkins next to the trees. yamaguchi's jaw hung open as he glanced out the window. he heard terushima's door slam and he jumped slightly, turning away, then back at the window. it was so nice. just, purely nice.

suddenly before his eyes was terushima, bending over with his infectious smile and a basket in his fingers. his lips curled and yamaguchi's eyes widened. 

"whattya waiting for, baby?" terushima asked and yamaguchi was not able to hide his blush. he opened the car door, stepping out hesitantly as the stared out to the lake in front of them, the lights were a dull brightness in the navy sky, but it was enough for him as he stepped out with a gleaming smile. 

"alright, would you help set this up?" terushima grinned, running over to the grass and setting the basket down. yamaguchi was definietly shocked, a pleasant kind of shock, because he wasn't expecting terushima out of all people to plan this out so nicely as he did. yamaguchi helped terushima lay out the orange blanket, as he reached for the woven picnic basket. 

yamaguchi crawled onto the blanket, gasping quietly at the softness of the blanket, causing terushima to stare at him. 

"nice, huh?" he smiled, "picked it out myself," he said, proudly. yamaguchi giggled quietly, nodding as he stared at him. "it's nice." he paused, inching forward as terushim turned away from him momentarily, just to grab the basket. 

yamaguchi hesitantly swung his arms around terushima, causing terushima to fall back suddenly, his eyes wide and alarmed at yamaguchi's sudden embrace. yamaguchi caught the blush on terushima's ears, and felt prideful for just a moment that he was able to make terushima yuuji flustered, even for a moment. 

"yama-"

"thanks, teru!" yamaguchi's eyes were shut with the widest of smiles, his heart pounding against his chest as terushima let out a breath of surprise. 

"you are so pretty." 

yamaguchi backed away from tersuhima in surprise as he blushed profusely. he placed his hands over his cheeks as he shook his head. 

"so..." terushima waited a few moments before inching forward. "i earned a hug from _the_ yamaguchi tadashi." 

"yeah yeah, soak that in for awhile," yamaguchi teased and terushima smiled in a tender way, a way that yamaguchi was not used to seeing. it was a refreshing smile, one that crept into the crevices of yamaguchi's heart. 

"oh, i will." 

yamaguchi suddenly remembered he had left his bag in the car, he had hidden a small surprise there. he got up without a word as he rushed toward terushima's car. bending down to open the car door and grab his bag, shutting it quickly, rushing to return back to terushima. 

"yamaguchi?"

"i baked us something!" yamaguchi beamed, kneeling on the blanket as he opened his bag, grabbing out a small plastic bag. they were orange frosted pumpkin cookies. two of them, made specially by yamaguchi the night before. 

terushima gasped excitedly, his eyes widening with surprise and content. 

"whoa, guchi!" he exhaled with the widest of smiles, his excitement shocking yamaguchi himself, not expecting terushima to react so kindly to yamaguchi's efforts. it made his heart race. normally with tsukishima, yamaguchi would already be able to read his nonchalant expressions, reading into every twitch to see for special reactions. 

but with terushima, he was expressive in ways yamaguchi was quickly able to grasp. when terushima was excited, his excitement would reach his eyes and it was oddly infectious to all around him. his pride for others was able to create a smile on anyone's face. yamaguchi was able to really see his excitement, and it was so refreshing to see. 

"yeah," yamaguchi was flustered, "made them last night, hope you like 'em!" he grinned from ear to ear and terushima scoffed with a smile. 

"like them?" terushima took the cookie gently in his hands and held them to his lips, right before motioning for yamaguchi to grab his. terushima smile and knocked his cookie against yamaguchi's, causing a grin to tug at yamaguchi's lips. 

terushima took a bite, and his eyes lit up, yamaguchi watched him intently. yamaguchi's heart swelled with pride and terushima noticed, nodding profusely to let him know how much he liked them. 

"it's amazing, yamaguchi!” terushima spoke quietly and excitedly as he finished the cookie, causing yamaguchi to blush. 

"thanks," he smiled, "means a lot." 

terushima only nodded, blinking a few times as he savored the taste. yamaguchi was further pleasantly surprised at the food terushima made by himself, as he claimed, and yamaguchi was so glad. so happy, and blissful. 

the autumn air felt refreshing against the back of his neck, his face flushed by the cool air, but he couldn't deny the blush on his cheeks that was caused by the blonde in front of him. terushima laid out sandwiches and drinks for them both, as they laughed and talked comfortably with one another. 

brown and orange leaves fell from the tree above them, and yamaguchi saw terushima catch on in his hands, smiling eagerly like a child would. yamaguchi's grinned just seeing terushima giddy. he saw a pile of leaves and perked up. 

"teru! leaves!" 

terushima glanced toward yamaguchi's finger and he grinned, jumping to his feet. "to the leaves we go!" 

terushima ran toward the pile of leaves, yamaguchi following closely behind him as they both jumped into the pile of leaves, laughter surrounding the atmosphere around them, and only the pounding of each other's hearts against their chests. 

yamaguchi's hand brushed against terushima's and they locked eyes. the wind seemed to die down, and the silence was a calm, comforting sound. the crisp of the autumn leaves crunched under their weight, but all of that was meaningless. as their mind and heart were focused on none other than each other, and yamaguchi could feel his eyes sucked into terushima's, unwilling to back away. 

it was only when they blinked once, twice, when they finally snapped out of their daydream. terushima stood up, yamaguchi moments after. the air was quiet for a moment, before terushima suddenly tugged at yamaguchi's hand. 

"two words." he said, his eyes focused, "haunted. house."

yamaguchi's eyes widened, "what?" 

yamaguchi was deathly afraid of horror movies- haunted houses, all the above. though, in theory, halloween was a dreamy holiday, full of lattes and autumn colors, he was way easily frightened, and clingy toward the person closest to him. he made sure to tell terushima that in his defense on why they should definitely skip the haunted house. 

terushima's response was : "well i'll just have to make sure i'm the only one closest to you, then." whilst grinning like a child. 

and yamaguchi only whined, crossing his arms. "you'd better not leave me."

"never!" 

"i'll literally stick to you like glue."

"i welcome that." 

"i'll cry-"

"but baby, i'll be right there."

yamaguchi had no words left because terushima had left him speechless. his heart swelled in his chest because terushima wore the smirk that yamaguchi was weak for. 

"fine." he mumbled under his breath, bending down to roll up the blanket and terushima bent down next to him. "what was that?" he teased and yamaguchi slapped his arm with a glare. terushima only laughed, grabbing the blanket and waiting for yamaguchi to head toward his car alongside him. 

they put the items in the trunk and terushima pushed his cape behind him to open yamaguchi's car door for him, yamaguchi blushed and stepped in gingerly. 

"why thank you kind sir," his voice was a few octaves higher and they both laughed quietly, terushima entered through the driver's side and yamaguchi reached for his seatbelt, but terushima placed his hand over yamaguchi's.

he froze. 

his ears blushed red, as did the rest of his face. terushima only snickered, grabbing the seatbelt, yamaguchi only took a breath once he heard the familiar 'click'. 

yamaguchi slumped against the back of his chair, turning toward terushima with narrowed eyes. 

"you're pretty flirty, you know that?"

"only to you, ba-"

"don't!" yamaguchi glanced at him with pink cheeks and terushima only laughed, shaking his head as he looked away, reversing the car out of the parking spot.

"god, you're so cute." 

yamaguchi pressed his lips together and turned away from terushima, hiding his heated face. he felt his stomach erupt with butterflies and his breaths grow shorter and shorter. terushima yuuji would be the death of him. 

yamaguchi was close to dosing off before terushima tapped his shoulder, causing yamaguchi to jump slightly and look around. immediately, his fingers reached for terushima's hand, because monsters surrounded him everywhere. instead of outside of them, however, terushima's gaze was locked on yamaguchi- he could feel it. now if they were in any other situation, yamaguchi would grow red, except monsters stalked around them everywhere, causing yamaguchi to gulp and tremble. 

"i fucking hate you." 

terushima let out a hearty laugh at yamaguchi's words, knowing full well that yamaguchi rarely curses, but was not-so- discreetly enjoying yamaguchi's reactions. 

terushima opened his car door, motioning for yamaguchi to stay put, then walked over to yamaguchi's side of the door unfazed. 

terushima wore a white collared shirt and loose white pants, one of his hands were in his pockets as he opened the car door, a small bow and a smirk tugging the side of his lips as yamaguchi stepped out of the car, his hands immediately grabbing terushima's as he looked around. 

it was quite unfortunate, yamaguchi reminded himself now, how he was taller than terushima because he would like nothing more than to hide behind him. 

monsters walked around them, humans with painted faces- yeah yamaguchi knew that, it was still frightening to look at, with their fake knives and fake blood plastered all over their faces-

jump scares. jump scares were yamaguchi's nightmare. 

as a woman with her hair in front of her face and a white, hollow face suddenly poked out of the bushes, yamaguchi yelped, grabbing tightly onto terushima's arm as terushima only stumbled back quietly, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looekd at yamaguchi. 

the smirk and glint quickly disintegrating as a passerby shouted at yamaguchi. 

"you a boy out there? in a skirt? come here then, darling, i'll treat you like i do a woman tonight-"

" _ **you wanna say that again, motherfucker?"**_ terushima's voice had an edge to it sharper than any knife as he lunged forward, eyes out for murder as he glared around at people passing by, trying to find the man from before. "fucking asshole, swear i'll beat his ass if i see him-" terushima grit his teeth furiously, and yamaguchi felt his grip tighten around terushima's arm as he mustered a small smile. 

"let's go to the haunted house, yeah?" he spoke quietly, though his heart was mended from the attack from before because of terushima's protectiveness. it made his heart swell in a way that yamaguchi hadn't felt before. knowing someone cared about you so much they were protective was a feeling yamaguchi was not used to in the slightest. 

"no, no!" terushima glared, "don't smile as if what that bastard said was okay-"

"it's not," yamaguchi told him softly, "but i want to spend time with you, that's why i'm here, right?" 

terushima's eyes turned tender at his words and it seemed as if his arm relaxed, sighing shakily as he looked up with a smile. an unreserved, pure smile. 

"you're gorgeous. you know that?" 

"...yeah." yamaguchi blushed, pressing his lips together as terushima only grinned, leading him toward the entrance of the haunted house. 

the giddiness from before was instantly dissolved as they took their first step into the haunted house. the air was much cooler inside than out, and sudden gusts of wind seemed to hit them at random moments. the house smelled of chemicals, and the air in front of him was foggy and hazy, limiting yamaguchi's senses completely. there were odd sounds and whistles that made yamaguchi jump, causing terushima to laugh every time he would. 

then there was a jump scare of a man with a (fake) chainsaw, coming up from behind them and turning on the loud mechanical whirring noise that made yamaguchi shriek and grasp onto terushima's waist. terushima was not as unfazed as before as he jumped slightly, not as surprised at yamaguchi, but still shocked, of course. 

however, yamaguchi's arms wrapped tightly around his waist seem to let all frightening thoughts flee terushima's mind. his only focus was the man next to him with his eyes shut and expressions cuter than usual. 

"okay, okay," terushima chuckled softly, soothing yamaguchi's back with his fingers. 

"i hate you." yamaguchi mumbled and terushima laughed again. 

they both yelped as an arm reached forward from below them, yamaguchi stumbling into terushima's arms, small breaths of relief were to be heard as they continued forward. 

subtly, yamaguchi's hand traveled down terushima's arm and his fingers brushed terushima's. terushima glanced at yamaguchi with slight surprise, but only smiling when he saw the taller boy looking around frantically. 

terushima decided to intertwine his fingers with yamaguchi, this, piquing yamaguchi's interest as he turned his head momentarily to offer a soft smile at terushima. 

a sudden scream from beside yamaguchi made yamaguchi replicate it and squeeze terushima's hand, terushima balling his free hand into a fist at the sudden shock. haunted houses were frightening to all people- but terushima did not seem as if he was going to budge. 

"okay, okay, almost to the exIT HOLY FUCK-" a sudden groaning noise and the sound of slamming against a glass wall made yamaguchi turn and scream as a zombie stared at him through the window, his head tilting creepily. terushima could not hold back his laughter as he only pulled yamaguchi closer to him, yamaguchi sighing a shaky sigh as he turned to glare at terushima. 

"you owe me for this."

"mmm, come a little closer, so the monsters don't bite." terushima stared down at their interlocked hands and smiled a giddy smile- one that did not belong at a haunted house. 

but terushima did let out a shriek near the end of the house, one that was caused by twin girls who tilted their heads creepily and swung their arms, the one scare yamaguchi found the least frightening, causing yamaguchi to smiled as terushima did to him. 

they finally exited, hand in hand and terushima's head against yamaguchi's shoulder. 

"that," yamaguchi was breathless as he sighed, letting the autumn air cool his nerves, "was terrifying." 

terushima chuckled softly, "the most i heard you curse in ages." yamaguchi turned toward him, purposefully bumping his shoulder so terushima would hit his head (gently). 

"well obviously!" yamaguchi defended himself, "that was scary." 

terushima nodded, shuddering as he glanced at yamaguchi, "those fuckin' twins," he shuddered and yamaguchi rolled his eyes. 

"teru, those were children."

"children are scary." he stuck out his tongue and yamaguchi sucked in a small breath at the reminder of terushima's tongue piercing. that was yamaguchi's ultimate weakness, besides his undercut. 

terushima only smirked at his reaction, and yamaguchi turned away, enjoying the moment as it was, because he knew halloween was ending soon, as was october. the month where he wanted to find love the most, because it was fall, and it was the time for precious love. 

he glanced at terushima and felt his heart race. his heart raced because today was everything he'd ever dreamt of and more. a fall 'date' with terushima. 

'date'. date? he had suddenly realized then, how real he wanted him and terushima to be. how he wanted to spend each day as close as he was with terushima as he was now. he blushed then, just at the thought of it. 

"baby?" terushima muttered sleepily and yamaguchi felt the small rasp in his voice made the phrase all the more deadly. yamaguchi gulped. 

"are you talking to me?"

terushima smirked tiredly at his response and glanced up, "who else would i be talkin' to?"

yamaguchi was silent at that, though his fingers fiddled with excitement. was the pet name going to be a normal thing? he hoped it was, despite himself. 

"wanna watch a movie? horror movie-"

"wasn't this basically a living horror movie?" yamaguchi whined, however spending the night watching a movie with terushima was not the worst way to spend halloween night. maybe the best way, in fact. 

"yeah but i wanna watch a movie," he said, "with you." 

yamaguchi flushed pink, "well if you really want to,"

terushima perked up, his fatigue from before disappearing into the night, "alright! let's go!" 

"let's go my place." he said and yamaguchi couldn't help the giddiness that traveled up his spine and into the tip of his ears and cheeks. 

"okay," he said quietly. terushima grinned. 

they rushed toward terushima's car, terushima sending death glares at anyone who even looked at yamaguchi for too long. it made yamaguchi feel all fuzzy inside. terushima yuuji. he alright felt himself falling harder and harder for the man. 

"to my place we go!" terushima said, though his voice was quite drowsy as the time was midnight exactly. his eyes were a little drowsy, and yamaguchi was going to offer to drive, but decided on a different method instead, hoping for the best. 

he turned toward terushima. terushima turned back. 

yamaguchi smacked his hands on either sides of terushima's cheeks, pushing them together softly as he brought terushima's face closer to his. 

"don't you fall asleep on the wheel," he spoke awkwardly, he was embarrassed to say the least. but it seemed to work, because terushima's eyes were wide open as he turned back to the wheel.

"do that more often." 

yamaguchi laughed at his bluntness and only nodded. "maybe i'll kiss you next time-"

" _next time?_ do it now," terushima pointed to the side of his cheek, a smug look on his face as yamaguchi hesitated. 

only yamaguchi's body hesitated, because there was no reluctance anywhere in his mind or heart. he leaned in and softly pressed his lips on the side of terushima's face, oddly shocking terushima who turned toward him quickly. 

terushima's ears were red and his eyes were unreadable. 

"wow." he exhaled shakily, a smile tugging at his lips. "wow you are so cute." he breathed out and yamaguchi blushed. 

"and you call me a flirt," terushima grinned, regaining his snark and yamaguchi rolled his eyes. 

"you just drive okay, or i'm never doing that again."

"like you could resist." terushima said haughtily and yamaguchi only scoffed with a slight blush. terushima was right, yamaguchi would not be able to resist temptations. 

they arrived at terushima's apartment in a blink of an eye, it felt to yamaguchi. and he glanced around with a smile as he opened his own door, helping terushima grab the blanket, while terushima grabbed the basket from before. they entered terushima's apartment in a comfortable silence as terushima unlocked his door, letting yamaguchi enter first. 

yamaguchi bowed slightly as he stepped in, removing his shoes as he set the blanket down and flopped down on the couch. terushima sighed, and yamaguchi sighed as well. it was the first time he had been to terushima's apartment. it was not exactly as dirty as yamaguchi pictured, only a few shirts laying around. 

"heh, you should be glad i cleaned before you got here." 

"you were expecting me?" yamaguchi scoffed slightly, surprised to say the least. 

"i," terushima tapped yamaguchi's nose, "always stick to my plan." he winked and yamaguchi laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"that's a lie, you know it."

terushima chuckled, shaking his head, "i did a just in case kinda thing, y'know?" yamaguchi hummed with a smile, content terushima had been thinking about him. 

"you wanna shower first, i have a shirt you can borrow, i guess." 

yamaguchi's heart raced because he could not believed the words out of terushima's mouth, or the situation he was in. yamaguchi gulped, nodding as terushima threw him a plain white shirt. yamaguchi thanked him as he turned to enter the bathroom.

the shampoo was the one terushima used all the time, yamaguchi could tell- not in a weird way, but, it was. as he used terushima's soap, all he could think was how he would be smelling like terushima, it made his heart beat rapidly and his cheeks heat up, even with the heat of the water. 

yamaguchi walked out of the shower and threw on terushima's shirt as well as his own undergarments, deciding that if terushima only gave him a shirt, only a shirt he would wear. he stuffed his clothes into his bag and walked out with slightly damp hair, and terushima's shirt. 

he set his bag down on the side and looked around to find terushima, who was once again, caught staring at yamaguchi. the intensity of terushima's stare only caushed yamaguchi to hide his face. 

"quit staring-"

"you are so pretty, have i told you that yet?" terushima walked close to him and yamaguchi nodded, his hands still covering his cheeks. he felt terushima come closer and he only took a step back, all until he was cornered to a wall. terushima's gentle hands brushed against yamaguchi's and softly pried them off his face. 

"yeah," he said after a few moments, and yamaguchi was sure his face was a bright red under terushima's stare, "you are definitely gorgeous." 

they stayed like that awhile, then terushima dropped yamaguchi's arm and awkwardly entered the bathroom, causing yamaguchi to fall to his knees, clutching his chest and steadying his breathing. 

wow. terushima yuuji was, wow. 

yamaguchi sat cross legged on the couch grabbing a different blanket that sat on the opposite end of the couch and laying it over his head, clutching it so it covered his head and shoulders. he counted on terushima not coming out for awhile, so he jumped and yelped when he heard the bathroom door unlock, and terushima yuuji stand shirtless in front of him. 

yamaguchi couldn't help but feel his jaw drop at the beauty that stood in front of him. he almost forcibly turned his own head away from terushima, but terushima only smirked his flirty smirk and ran a finger through his damp hair. 

"take a picture, it'll last longer." 

yamaguchi rolled his eyes and turned away from terushima with his lips pressed together. he was definitely just ogling terushima yuuji, but he counted on the fact that anyone else in his situation would do the same. 

he felt terushima sit next to him, surprisingly still shirtless and only wearing a pair of sweatpants as his arm draped over yamaguchi's shoulder. yamaguchi felt his fingers taunting his shoulder as he suddenly felt terushima pull him closer. 

"you choose a movie yet, baby?" terushima's voice was a low hum and yamaguchi gulped, reaching to take the blanket off his head, but terushima only sat up, grabbing the edges of the blanket around yamaguchi's chin and pulling them tight. 

"did i mention how cute you look right now?" 

yamaguchi stupidly shook his head and terushima grinned, pulling an edge of the blanket around his own head, causing the distance between them to close and their legs touch.

yamaguchi couldn't help the butterflies that flew in his stomach as he felt the slight brush of terushima's arm against his own. yamaguchi flipped through the channels before stumbling on the all too famous, "the nightmare before christmas" and reluctantly decided it would have to do. terushima glanced at his movie choice and laughed out loud, causing yamaguchi to pout. 

he turned toward yamaguchi and tilted his head. "really not a fan of horror, huh?" 

yamaguchi shook his head. "nope," he popped the p and terushima only chuckled again. "adorable." 

yamaguchi just pressed play on the movie and leaned back onto the couch- except it wasn't the couch, it was terushima's arm. he hesitated on the thought of moving himself, and decided to just settle in terushima's arm, moving himself lower on the couch so his head would rest comfortably on the crook of terushima's neck, the scent of his soap was refreshing as he took a deep breath. 

terushima's fingers drew patterns on yamaguchi's arm as they focused on the movie, though neither of them actually were. because ragged breaths were to be heard, as was the pounding of yamaguchi's heart against his chest. he could only hope that terushima felt the same as him. 

the movie was thirty minutes in when they had changed positions, terushima was laying on yamaguchi's lap, and unconciously, yamaguchi had started to play with his hair, both of them watching intently, yet also hyperaware of the other's actions. 

oddly, terushima's hair was soft, and fun to play with. he hoped terushima wouldn't mind. 

the movie neared to the end, and the both of them began to get drowsy. 

yamaguchi spoke up first. 

"i think i forgot to actually say it," his voice was low, "happy halloween, teru." 

terushima offered a lazy smile as he opened his eyes, turning to stare up at yamaguchi.

"happy halloween," he paused and yamaguchi grew hopeful despite himself, "baby."

there it was. yamaguchi's heart bursted into flames. terushima offered a low chuckle and yamaguchi rolled his eyes. 

"yamaguchi," he cleared his throat as he sat up from yamaguchi's lap. yamaguchi almost pouted, almost. 

when terushima didn't speak up for a few moments, yamaguchi turned to face him, and saw his face inches away. 

"can i kiss you?" 

everything was silent at that moment, even the background noise of the movie was not to be heard. yamaguchi's senses were overtaken by everything terushima yuuji, he could only focus on his eyes, could only feel the slightest brush of his touch, only smelled his scent and heard his words. 

his answer came quicker than he expected. 

"yes." it came out in a breathy whisper. and terushima leaned forward, connecting their lips eagerly, yet not playful in the slightest. it was a kiss that held all the other moments terushima had ever thought about kissing yamaguchi. yamaguchi's hand traveled to the back of terushima's neck, smiling as he felt the buzz of his undercut, and only pushed him closer. 

terushima let his hands rest on yamaguchi's waist, his pinky brushing against the exposed part of yamaguchi's thigh, but nothing more, nothing less. 

they finally broke off their kiss, breathless and also speechless as they stared at one another. yamaguchi's eyes desperately tried to read terushima's for answers. 

"i like you." terushima blurted, and not even a millisecond later yamaguchi nodded his head, "i like you." yamaguchi paused, "i like you, too."

then they both smiled, and terushima sunk into yamaguchi's arms. yamaguchi held him from behind, his arms draped over terushima's shoulders as terushima's head tilted back to give yamaguchi kisses on his jawline. 

"it still counts as halloween right?" yamaguchi whispered. 

terushima had no coherent thoughts besides the fact that yamaguchi was there, and yamaguchi liked him, but he still nodded to please yamaguchi. 

yamaguchi smiled widely, a giddy smile that made terushima blush. 

"we can say we fell in love in october- and halloween." yamaguchi was all happy and blushy because his fall couple date fantasies all came true, the movie, the house, the picnic. and all because of terushima. 

yamaguchi leaned down to press a kiss on terushima's forehead, then a peck on his lips. 

but terushima was too greedy for just a peck, and placed his fingers behind yamaguchi's ear to pull him in for another kiss, both of them smiling as their lips pressed against each other. 

"are you mine now?" yamaguchi whispered. 

"yeah," terushima nodded, "and you're mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> also please don't attack me for shipping teruyama lol this is just for fun and i'm also tsukkiyama trash if you wanna read my other fic so :P  
> \+ it's 3 am but i wanna post this so i may have not proof read so sorry i'll come back and fix stuff i promise  
> 


End file.
